Shaman King truth or dare YOUR WAY!
by TMNT nerd
Summary: That's right! leave ur reviews and they will end up in the story. basiclly all couples
1. Chapter 1

Name of Book Double Dutch

**Ok my last story hasn't gotten any reviews so I must be doing good. Yeah! Any someone do the disclaimer**

**Ren: Hana doesn't own shaman king**

Me: Hi all this is one where u can make them do anything! That includes all the characters, my ghost melody, and me!

Horo: Anything?

Me: Anything

Noelle: **whispers so only audience can hear** my master luvs Ren so any dares u got for them do it!

**Review ppl! Bye!**


	2. Ten little indians and HaoHoro

Name of Book Double Dutch

**Here's the next chapter!!**

Me: Yay!! 3 reviews! Ren read the first one!

Ren: Fine this is from **Setsumi-san**_grins I love Truth or Dare fics. I dare Ren to strip down to his underwear and sing "Ten Little Indians" while hopping on one foot. _

Me: rotfl! I luv this dare so much!

Everyone else: nods heads while laughing

Ren: do I really have to?

Me: YES!!

Ren: Fine **is in underwear and starts singing ten little Indians and hopping on one foot**: _one little two little three little indians_  
_four little five little six little indians  
seven little eight little nine little indians  
ten little indians boys and girls _

_they jumped in the boat and the boat tipped over  
they jumped in the boat and the boat tipped over  
they jumped in the boat and the boat tipped over  
ten little indians boys and girls _

_they swam and they swam and they swam to the shore  
they swam and they swam and they swam to the shore  
they swam and they swam and they swam to the shore  
ten little indians boys and girls _

_they ran and they ran and they ran to their mothers  
they ran and they ran and they ran to their mothers  
they ran and they ran and they ran to their mothers  
ten little indians boys and girls _

_they slept and they slept and they slept til the morning  
they slept and they slept and they slept til the morning  
they slept and they slept and they slept til the morning  
ten little indians boys and girls_

Me: I luv u Setsumi-san!

Hao: Any way the next review is from **AoiroFox**: HaoHoro? -puppydog eyes- :0

Or, at least, HoroRen. ;D

Me: **Stops laughing** **while fire replaces my pupils **NO HOROREN!! But I guess there can be HaoHoro just leave a dare with one for them.

Hao and Horo: WHAT?!

Me: Now the last review from **IndigoEmpress-Ri**:_Anyone in need for someone with a vengence._

raises hand Can I join?

I'm the one that does truth easily, dares... not so much...

Also, I'm not a shaman, and can't see ghosts, so Manta is constanly with me (is one of Manta's new friends D), is from america... wears jeans and long sleeved shirts...

And I don't floss.

Is that weird?

Me: No that's not weird I don't either XD! And yes u can **poofs in IndigoEmpress-Ri**

IndigoEmpress-Ri: Hi

**That's the end review ppl!**


	3. CRAZY ME! MWAHAHAHHAHA

Hana: Well I finally am updating. Sorry I've had finals and TCAP and a bunch of other crud. Now ONWARD TO VICTORY, I mean on to the story.

Yoh: Hana doesn't own Shaman King. If she did, there would be a lot of yaoi.

Hana: Ok. A few things before we start, I'm changing the rating to T and maybe later M. If I can get away with it which I probably can't. Any way IndigoEmpress-Ri read the first review.

IndigoEmpress-Ri: ok this is from **AoiroFox**: Oh gosh. -swoons- Anything? ;D

Alrighty, I dare Horo to sit on Hao's lap for the rest of the game. (: Also, a kiss would be nice. Actually, it's also necessary. -poke- Do it.

Also, I like this so far, keep up the good work~

~AF

Hao: Um. Hana? Hello? WE'VE LOST HER!!!!!

Hana: No I was just listening to the Chihuahua song. Any way AoiroFox, love ur dare. Horo, go sit in Hao's lap and YAY! THE BEER SONG IZ ON!! Oh, sorry.

Everyone: *takes a giant step back*

Hana: Horo. Do it NOW!!!! DON'T MAKE SICK MARY MOO COW ON U!!!

Horo: Fine. *does it while grumbling the whole way*

Hana: Good, now make out with him.

Horo and Hao: WHAT!? SHE SAID TO KISS!!!!

Hana: I know but this iz funnier.

Horo: but-

Hana: do it or I'll shave ur head.

Horo: Fine *starts making out with hao*

Ren: Ur nuts!

Hana: I KNOW!!! NOW NEXT REWIEW! TAMAO U READ IT!

Tamao: Um ok. This is from IndigoEmpress-Ri

IndigoEmpress-Ri: YAY! MY REVIEW!

Hana: *hits her with a rubber chicken* Shh.

Yoh: Where'd u get that?

Hana: Gym. Now Tam read it while I dance like an idiot to Calling You in chipmunk version.

Tamao: Ok the review iz: *Since she's there already.* Hello there, Ren.

Can I dare you to do something?

*says it anyway* I dare you to lap dance your father, your mother, and you big sis *stares with boasty grin*

And ya have tah.

Ren: *pales* seriously?

Hana: *continues to dance like a rere (retard)* YEP! NOW GO SHARKIE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Ren:*leaves*

Hana: next review if u plz anna.

Anna: no

Hana: * pulls out shaver* if u really don't want to *grins evilly*

Anna: *sigh* fine. This iz from **animegirlforever19**: i dare REn to make out with pilica for a half an hour!then I dare rento kiss pilica right infront of your face for ten minutes

Hana: Awww. I don't wanna

Hao: cuz u like him?

Hana: well yeah but it distracts me from my bevin. Oh well, REN! PILICA! GET IN THE CLOSEST! NOW!

Ren and Pilica: fine

Hana: *slams door behind them* I like to slam to doors!

IndigoEmpress-Ri: Ok, I'll read the last review. Its from **cRaZyMaN676**: ... that last one wasn't a review... and wow, so your really discontinuing this story? Change the rating and I swear you will PROBABLY get more reviews, ergo, more dares! You don't get many good dares in the Pre-K section, so update to T or M for a real challenge.( why no descripty on the dares?) Oy... Oh, I dare Ren to stalk Anna for a whole day, Ryu(why everybody forgetting him so much?) to stalk Tamao all day, and... Manta to stalk Pirika all day and all have to come back with detailed reports on... stuff of your choice. HA! And... hm... Yoh vs. Lyserg, duel to the knockout, already happened before, but again, this time fist fighting(L gon get his but whooped) Hao... I dare him to walk into a convent of his choice and survive to tell what happened/OR dare him to flirt real perverted like with... Jun!! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!

Hana: LUV THESE DARES!!! The stalking will take place after the story and the fight iz simply: Yoh b**** slapped Lyserg and then killed him by shoving Harusame through Lyserg's stomach, and Hao go flirt w/ Jun.

Hao: Fine *goes to flirt with Jun*

Hana: well that's the end. Leave ur reviews and they'll appear in the next one! Oh, and this story iz supported my a giant friendly mushroom, my friends, me, u ppls, mary moo cow, and the REVIEWS!!! Well bye bye.


	4. the insanity continues

Me: I don't own Shaman king, now ON W/ THE STORY!

IndigoEmpress-Ri: I shall read the first review; it's from **Storm Asakura**: _I dare Faust to give_ _Hao_ _six unnessecery __allergy__ shots. Time for revenge..*coughcough* Yes well...I also dare Yoh and Hao to be all cuddly and fluffy for the rest of the chapter. Twincest fan here. And I also dare Bailong to teach Jun how to give her brother a flying Dao Don Do wedgie. Please make the chapters more detailed and longer please._

PS: I'd also love to join in the tortmenting. I love dares to bits.

PSS: Fausty...Boxers or briefs?

BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! *wearing Team Star gloves*

PS: Oh yes...I also dare Jeanne to wear proper clothes for her age. Meaning denim overalls pink T-shirt uneven pigtails and lots of OOCness with her being childish and such.

Also I dare Jun to test out that wedgie move on Marco.

Me: Ok, lots of stuff in there. Storm Asakura, I will try to make this story more detailed, but bear w/ me. And of COURSE u can join in on the torture XD *poofs in Storm Asakura*

Storm Asakura: HAO GETS HIS SSSSHHHHOOOOTTTSSS!!!!!!

Me: *gets Faust and Hao* ok Faust, do wat u gotta do.

Faust: Hao, these may hurt a little.

Hao: huh?

Faust: *inserts the first shot*

Hao: OW! WTH FAUST!

Faust: Just 5 more.

Hao: GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME W/ THAT THING! **runs away**

Me: HAO, GET BACK HERE! He's not listening, oh well * poofs in Mick Thomson from Slipknot* go get Hao and hold him down.

Mick Thomson: * does so*

Hao: LET ME GO!

Faust: **quickly finishes the shots**

Me: now that wasn't so bad know was it

Hao: **grumbles**

Me: Thanks Mick Thomson **poofs him out**

Storm Asakura: Ok, next one. This one involves Hao and Yoh.

Horohoro: Does this mean I don't have to sit on him anymore?

Me: Ya, but u still gotta cuddle w/ him, gotta keep the other dare in here.

Yoh and Horohoro: Ok, **goes and cuddles w/ Hao**

Me: all the detail I'm giving here.

Faust: now we need Jun and Bailong.

Me: oh ya. Go into that room and do it.

Jun and Bailong: **go into the room I pointed 2**

IndigoEmpress-Ri: Know Faust ur question, do u wear boxers or briefs?

Faust: Boxers.

Me: Alright, now Jeanne, DRESS UR AGE

Jeanne: **iz now wearing a pink tie dye shirt, blue jeans w/ pink butterflies on them, a pair of pink crocs, and her hair iz in braided pigtails**

Me: This idea came from my little sister X3

Storm Asakura: Now for my last dare, JUN! COME HERE PLZ!

Me: **poofs in Marco** he wasn't here before cuz I don't like him.

Marco: Wat do u want, OMG WAT HAVE U DONE TO JEANNE!!!!!

Jeanne: Marco, I want CANDY NOW!!!

Jun: **sneaks up behind Marco and gives him a flying Dao Dan Do wedgie**

Marco: WTH!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!!!

Me: now on to the next review. Anna plz read it

Anna: fine, this iz from **Mephisto-M**: _May I have a go? If I can:  
1/I dare Lyzerg to kiss Millie: they look so cute together.  
2/I dare Macchi to hold Nichrome in a hug till the next chapter.  
3/I dare Marco to wear a dress  
4/I dare Mari to make out with Hao :3  
And one more dare: I dare Ren to start flying around yelling: I am a turkey!in his underwear.  
Thank you :D_

Me: Ok, Millie, Lyzerg! Come here and do this dare

Millie and Lyzerg: **reads dare and blushes**

Lyzerg: Well, ok **leans down and gives Millie a sweet, innocent kiss**

Everyone: AW!!!!!!

IndigoEmpress-Ri: ok, now we need Macchi and Nichrome.

Macchi and Nichrome: NO WAY!

Me: way, now Macchi, HUG

Macchi: **shrugs and hugs Nichrome**

Storm Asakura: another dare that has to do w/ Hao, he's a PIMP!

Me: I could have told u that, anyway Mari go on

Mari: **walks over and kisses Hao**

Hao: **wraps his arms around Mari's waist and pulls her closer**

Mari: **wraps arms around Hao's neck**

Me: Well, we'll leave them alone. Anyway, REN! U have a dare

Ren: **reads dare** WHY ME?!?!?!?

Me: cuz its funny, now GO!!!

Ren: **Strips done to underwear and flys around screaming I'M A TURKEY**

Tamao: That's all for now, please leave reviews.

Everyone: BYE!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok, I'll work on the story 2moro and I'll hopefully have it posted then. Sorry to everyone that's waited, I haven't had access to Microsoft except at school but no access to fanfiction there. again, sorry.


End file.
